


brat fish

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Gift Fic, Merformers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: Blurr was perhaps the most bratty thing you’d ever met, though you really did care for him, having nursed him back to health and sat with him through his nightmares. You doubted that he considered you a good friend, someone tolerable maybe, but you didn’t care. You loved the fussy sushi more than anything, even if he did make your landlord raise hell when he splashed too much





	brat fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyhound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyhound/gifts).



You didn’t give a rats ass what Sari said, Blurr was a  _brat_ ,  _through_  and  _through_

 

When the mer had first been brought to you, to say he was on deaths door would have been generous. His fins were ripped and torn, gashes running alongside his slender body, his pupils blown wide as he hissed and trembled at everything

You had spent countless hours awake,  _hoping_  and  _praying_  that the mer would pull through, changing his bandages hourly and re-stitching anything he would accidently tear open while thrashing about in his sleep

It was during the first week after the day he’d been brought to you that it was decided Blurr would stay hidden away with you to recover, since nobody was sure if his would-be murderer was still lurking about

The sessions where you would clean his wounds were relatively quiet, something very surprising and concerning to Sari -who had informed you that the mer was an absolute chatter-box- as you had informed her he would just sit and stare at you, though you quickly found out he just didnt know ’ _human speak_ ’ (Bumblebee translated for you)

After you roped Bumblebee into helping you talk with Blurr, you had bonded with him enough for him to evolve into his normal chatter-box self, constant clicking and hissing and chirps, with occasional purrs, were all you would hear when you would spend time with him

It wasnt very long after that, that you learned Blurr could be a trickster, and a mean trickster at that. He would often hide things away and wouldn’t return them unless you would spend hours in the tub with him purring on your chest as you scratched at his crest and fins, chirping and papping happily as he would slosh water around and flood the bathroom floor

Blurr was perhaps the most bratty thing you’d ever met, though you really did care for him, having nursed him back to health and sat with him through his nightmares. You doubted that he considered you a good friend, someone tolerable maybe, but you didn’t care. You loved the fussy sushi more than anything, even if he did make your landlord raise hell when he splashed too much


End file.
